The Root of Vicky's Bitterness
by snowboundvicky
Summary: What caused Vicky to become Icky Vicky? Was it really an evil bug inside her body, or the fact that the "Kindness" employee inside her mind had never shown up for work? Or maybe Vicky became so hateful, and cruel because she had the WORST childhood ever?
1. Chapter 1: Jerkaplenty's Offer To Tootie

**The Author's Notes: So. It feels a bit weird to be back here… I didn't really make friends with anyone when I had my first account on this website a few years ago, but maybe I'll make a better effort this time, now that I'm back! (despite the fact that I experience anxiety whenever I talk to new people). Anyways. My first name starts with the letter J. So you can call me J. And this is my very first fan-fiction story that I will publish on this website, so please be kind! This fan-fiction will occur during Season 10 of The Fairly OddParents. And this fan-fiction will be a oneshot without a real ending for now. So if you want me to write Chapter Two, then please send me a kind review! I'll start writing Chapter Two, which is supposed to have Vicky in it (or she might be in Chapter Three), if a lot of people like this fan-fiction story. :) O.M.G., though. Tootie isn't even my strongest muse, and I'm actually** _ **really**_ **great at writing her dialogue. By the way, Hailey is my O.C. I usually don't add O.C. to fan-fictions, but Hailey is actually an important character in this fan-fiction. Anyways, I hope that you'll like this! I know that I do, hehe…**

Chapter One: "Jerkaplenty's Offer To Tootie"

The fifteen-year-old Tootie suddenly looks at the sixteen-year-old Chloe Carmichael, as Tootie continues to sit down next to her mother inside her mother's car.

"There she goes again… Little Miss Perfect waltzing her way into Dimmsdale High School," Tootie mutters.

"Tootie, sweetheart… I'm just going to ask this to you again… Why can't you become friends with Chloe Carmichael? Everyone else likes her!" Nicky, Tootie's mother says, as she re-applies her lipstick to her lips.

"Because I DON'T like her, Mom! She's probably a better person than Hailey, but still!"

"Not this, again…" Nicky sighs deeply.

"You will NEVER believe me about Hailey! So, I'm not going to even bother trying to make you believe me," Tootie says, as she continues to glare at Chloe Carmichael.

"Hailey just wanted to become your friend, but you REFUSED to befriend her!"

"Can you blame me? UGH… The perfect witch is getting too close to my Timmy Turner right now…" Tootie says, and then, she quickly starts growling right now.

"Should I schedule a meeting with a counselor to help you with your anger issues, Tootie?"

The fifteen-year-old girl glares at her mother. "I'm fine, Mom! I'm going to get out of the car now, so that I can tell Timmy that Vicky won't be able to babysit him today…"

"U-Uh, a-alright… I hope that you will have a great day at school today, Tootie!"

"That's never going to happen, Mom, but thanks… I love you!" Tootie quickly unbuckles her seat belt, and then, she opens her door of her mother's car. She can just hear that freakin' perfectionist ramble on and on about something irritatingly annoying. Probably something about her multiple after-school activities. "If she tries to kiss him, I am so going to-" Tootie says, as she quickly closes the door. The window is still wide open right now, so her mother can still hear her.

"Chloe is a good person, Tootie. She would never try to hurt you," Nicky sighs, as she continues looking at her youngest daughter.

"Yeah, right!" And then, Tootie suddenly realizes that she just said Vicky's catchphrase. "Oops… Bye, Mom! I hope that you'll have a good day today!"

Nicky sighs again, and then, she starts the engine on her car. "Bye, sweetheart! I love you, too! Be nice to Chloe, though. I'm serious about her. At least she's not a rebel like your sister." And then, Nicky starts driving away from Dimmsdale High School.

"…My sister _isn't_ a rebel!" Tootie growls again, and then, she quickly starts walking towards Timmy Turner, and Chloe Carmichael. The sixteen-year-old boy quickly laughs at something that Chloe had just said.

"You're so funny, Chloe!" Timmy says.

"Why, thank you, Timmy!" Chloe grins.

"'Why, thank you, Timmy!'" Tootie says, mocking Chloe.

"…Is something wrong right now, Tootie?" Timmy inquires, as he looks at Tootie right now.

That was shocking to Tootie. She wasn't expecting Timmy to react to her in this way. He isn't screaming 'AAAAHHH!' to her, and he isn't trying to run away from her, like he always does. She secretly starts to believe that maybe Timmy Turner is actually starting to feel differently about her now.

"A-Actually, yes, Timmy… Uhhh, I just came here to tell you something… S-Something about…" She starts to look at him. He starts to distract her from her thoughts. Tootie suddenly can't even remember why she has to talk to him today.

"Something about…?" Timmy inquires, raising one of his eyebrows, as he continues to look at Tootie.

And then, it suddenly hit her. "Vicky!" Tootie says.

"… You came here to tell me something about Vicky?" Timmy quickly starts grimacing. "Is she going to be extra, extra mean to me this afternoon?"

"A-Actually, uhhh, no. You won't be seeing her at all today. She won't be able to babysit you today."

"Why not?" Timmy asks.

Tootie knows that she has to think of a lie. She has to think of a lie, and really quickly. "…S-She has… s-something more important to do this afternoon!" Tootie says.

"Are you sure that it's not because of something else?" Chloe inquires, as she looks at Tootie.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!"

"Tootie, please don't talk to my best friend like that. She was only trying to ask you a simple question," Timmy says.

"UGH! I'm sorry!" _But I still hate you, Chloe 'Little Miss Perfect" Carmichael,_ Tootie thinks. "And… M-My sister just isn't in a good mood today… She told me to inform you that your parents will be hiring a different babysitter for this afternoon…"

"By 'she's not in a good mood today', did you mean that she's feeling depressed right now?" Chloe inquires.

Tootie quickly starts muttering under her breath, "I wish that she would stop talking to me."

"That's not true, Chloe. Vicky doesn't even feel real emotions, like everyone else…" Timmy quickly starts chuckling softly.

"Are you suggesting to me that my sister is a robot, or something, Timmy Turner?"

"She's _Icky Vicky_. No one _that_ evil can be a real human being with real emotions…" Timmy says, as he quickly grabs his Nintendo 3DS device, and then, he starts playing a game on his Nintendo 3DS.

"…" Tootie quickly starts growling, as she continues looking at Timmy. "I have to go now, but I hope that you'll have fun today, Timmy!"

Tootie starts walking away from Timmy and Chloe rather quickly. "How dare Timmy say such a thing! I know what she's done in the past, but no one ever even bothers to ask her WHY she's so _icky_. It's like they automatically assume that she was born that way, or something…"

"Talking to yourself yet again, eh, Miss Tootie?" Inquires the sixteen-year-old Remy Buxaplenty.

"I'm not going to talk to you, Jerkaplenty."

"Well, I have to admit, that's a new one. And I assume that you were talking about Vicky?"

"Your assumption is stating the obvious, but yes…"

"Tootie, dear," Remy suddenly starts chuckling. "I thought that you **don't** want to talk to me."

"What do you even want from me?" Tootie inquires, as she quickly starts glaring at him.

"You just want Turner to realize that he's incorrect, right? In his beliefs about your sister."

"I don't care, Jerkaplenty… Timmy can believe whatever he wants to believe. And if he wants to believe that Vicky is a heartless and cruel evil monster who doesn't deserve happiness, love, or anything else, then… Fine…"

"I could help you with that, for a small fee, of course."

"You don't really need money, Rich Boy."

"Fine, fine… Be that way, Tootie."

"By the way, apparently Francis put a sign on your shirt. It reads… 'I love Timmy Turner'," Tootie says, and then, she quickly starts snickering, as she starts to walk away from him quickly.

Remy looks down at the front of his shirt, and he finds out that Tootie is actually correct about the sign on his shirt. "…I can't even believe this…" Remy says, and then, he quickly starts sprinting towards the bully named Francis.

Tootie suddenly starts biting her bottom lip gently right now, as she grabs her iPhone. She starts to type in a new text message.

The text message reads:

 _Happy birthday, sis… I guess that once again I'm the only person who remembered your birthday._

Tootie quickly sends the new text message to Vicky. And then, Tootie walks into her first period classroom.

 _If only things could be different for Vicky. Different in a_ _ **good**_ _way, of course… Maybe if Vicky's life was better, and maybe if she had a boyfriend who_ _ **DOESN'T**_ _cheat on her, or steal money from her, she wouldn't be so bitter and hateful… I know that she's a bit scary and everything, but even my sister deserves happiness... Even though she will never believe that she deserves to feel true happiness,_ Tootie thinks to herself, and then, she sighs, as she sits down next to one of her friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Hailey Drew And Ricky

The Author's Notes:

Well. I'm doing it again. Making people possibly feel sad for the antagonist. I did it for Angelica Pickles, and now I'm doing it for Vicky. Anyways, I apologize for keeping people waiting for this chapter (especially Lisa Von Cooper), but I had to wait for my Screenwriting teacher to finish editing this chapter, and he told me that everything looks fine to him… Chapter Three will _finally_ have Vicky in it, by the way. And that was honestly my favorite chapter of this fan-fiction. Anyways, I hope that you will like this chapter! And this chapter should answer most of Lisa Von Cooper's questions. And anyone else's questions. This chapter is called "Hailey Drew And Ricky" because they are the two people who had changed Vicky, but it was mostly Hailey Drew who had caused Vicky to become Icky Vicky. Ricky just proved that Hailey was right. That _supposedly_ no one will ever love Vicky. And, uh, basically, I had so much fun writing for Tootie in Chapter One of this fan-fiction that I decided to continue writing her in Chapter Two. Please review, and all hateful messages will be thrown into the Bottomless Pit in Gravity Falls, so please don't send me any hateful messages. Thank you! :)

Chapter Two: "Hailey Drew And Ricky".

"I'm starting to feel insecure again, Timmy Turner… Why doesn't Tootie like me?" Chloe Carmichael inquires, as she walks next to Timmy, as the two teenagers walk into the cafeteria right now.

"Huh? Oh, Tootie? She's Vicky's sister. Tootie doesn't like you, because she's been madly in love with me for the past six years, ever since she was nine-years-old. I've never been in love with her before. But she never seems to give up on me. She's totally obsessed with me, to put it bluntly. Tootie probably believes that you might… fall in love with me."

"Poor Tootie… Unrequited love, AND Vicky is her sister. Anyways, I've got an interview this afternoon with someone named Vicky, so I'll see you later tonight!"

"Wait, did you just say Vicky?!"

"There _has_ to be other girls who have that name, Timmy… I'm sure that I don't have an interview with Icky Vicky."

"Still, I better come with you, just in case it IS her who will be interviewing you for that job."

"Alright… Thanks, Timmy! You're so protective of me, hehe…" Chloe says, and then, they quickly walk to the end of the line for the cafeteria food.

Tootie was trying to focus on what her English teacher is talking about right now, but she couldn't stop thinking about Hailey Drew. It was Tootie's own fault, for saying Hailey's name to her mother. Tootie suddenly closes her eyes, and then, she quickly starts to have a daydream. Which is really a… _nightmare_ …

"I just learned a neat game from Rachael! Do you want to play it with me, Tootie?" Hailey Drew inquired, as she grinned down at the four-year-old Tootie.

 _Oh, why did my parents have to keep working when I was four, and Vicky was eleven?_ The fifteen-year-old Tootie thinks to herself, as she continues to see this memory from her past inside her mind.

"NO! W-Where's Vicky right now?" The four-year-old Tootie inquired, as she looked up at the twenty-year-old girl. _Or… monster,_ the fifteen-year-old Tootie thinks to herself. _Why can't someone wake me up right now?_

"Apparently she had to go to the hospital today. As always, your parents don't care about her," Hailey smirked, as she replied to the four-year-old girl.

"YOU did something to her, didn't you?!" The four-year-old Tootie quickly started to feel mad at Hailey.

"You're starting to catch on pretty fast for a two-year-old, huh?"

"I'm _four_!"

"Oh, no! I got your age wrong again!" Hailey said, and then, she quickly starts laughing.

Tootie had always hated Hailey Drew's laugh. It was even _worse_ than Vicky's evil laugh. Hailey was always so callous, uncaring, manipulative, dishonest, untrustworthy, and deceitful. Hailey told Vicky lie after lie, until Vicky had started to change her super sweet personality into the rebellious bad girl that their parents believe that their daughter is.

It had all started that horrible night. When Vicky was nine-years-old, and Tootie was two-years-old. It was Tootie's birthday that day, but of course Hailey never cared about Tootie. According to Vicky, Hailey had invited all of her older friends, who were attending college at that time, into Vicky's and Tootie's home, and then, they destroyed everything that Vicky's and Tootie's parents owned.

That clever and quick-witted Hailey Drew had blamed _all_ of the damages to their home on Vicky, and that's when their parents had lost all of their respect and trust in Vicky. Hailey was amazing at lying, though. When she explained to Vicky's and Tootie's parents why Vicky did this, Hailey told them that it was all because Vicky hated Tootie, and that Vicky never wanted Tootie to exist. Tootie knows that Hailey was being dishonest though, because Vicky was totally excited about having a little sister.

All Hailey cared about was throwing a party with her college friends, and then, blaming the damages on poor innocent Vicky, just so that Hailey can keep her dumb job. Nicky and her husband had waited until Vicky was fourteen-years-old, which was two years after Vicky had started that babysitting service of hers, and then, they made Vicky pay them $300.00 to help pay for the damages to their belongings.

Tootie hates _everything_ about Hailey Drew. Tootie hates the clothes that Hailey wore whenever she was babysitting Tootie and Vicky, Tootie hates the music that Hailey forced Tootie and Vicky to listen to, and Tootie _especially_ hates Hailey Drew's personality. Hailey Drew was responsible for changing Tootie's sister. Vicky would probably be fine, if it weren't for Hailey. It was Hailey who told Vicky that no one will ever care about her. Hailey also told Vicky that no one will ever love her. And so far, Hailey's cruel words to Vicky are _actually_ correct.

The best example of this would be Ricky. He was Vicky's ex-boyfriend. Although, Tootie doesn't even know _how_ he showed up in Dimmsdale, because she had never seen him before. Tootie thought it was extremely strange how Ricky just appeared in Dimmsdale without even a _backstory_ as to where he used to live. The second person that Tootie hates the most is definitely Ricky. It's guys like him that have made Tootie unsure if she even wants to have a boyfriend. Knowing that Tootie might meet a guy who might not even love her in return, only makes it hard for her to trust guys.

Ricky not only called Vicky 'Valerie', but he also stole more than $400.00 from her. Tootie knows that Vicky had actually known that he was stealing money from her, but Vicky continued to be in a relationship with him, probably because she was hoping that Hailey Drew would be wrong. But unfortunately for Vicky, Ricky never started to love her in return. And then, he had almost gotten married to Mr. Crocker's mother, Dolores Day-Crocker.

Two years after Ricky broke up with Vicky, she decided to give him a second chance. Tootie had tried to warn Vicky. Tootie tried to remind Vicky that Ricky would most definitely try to pull that same trick on Vicky once again, but unfortunately, Vicky didn't ever listen to Tootie. Ricky and Vicky got back together, but that was a huge mistake, because that time, he didn't _just_ steal money from her, he also _cheated_ on her. When Vicky came back home, after she broke up with Ricky, Tootie asked Vicky what had happened. Vicky said to Tootie (who was eleven-years-old at that time) that she would understand whenever she's older.

Now at fifteen-years-old, Tootie can only guess that Vicky went to a party, and then, she walked into a bedroom and she saw Ricky kissing someone else. But then again, that just doesn't make any logical sense, because why would Ricky actually _kiss_ someone, if he's never going to love anyone?

What Tootie didn't like the most was that her parents never believed Vicky and Tootie. They just kept saying that Hailey had tried to become friends with Tootie and Vicky, but they refused to become friends with Hailey. As if Hailey Drew even knows a thing or two about _friendship_. The only things that Hailey knows is how to make people believe what she tells them, and how to cause a person to have a low self-esteem and a low self-confidence. Oh, sure, Tootie tried to convince Vicky that Hailey was actually lying to Vicky that whole entire time, but Vicky would only say that Tootie is the one who was lying, and not Hailey.

And then, it _finally_ happened. It happened when Hailey was twenty-one-years-old, Tootie was five-years-old, and Vicky was twelve-years-old. Hailey quit babysitting them. Thankfully, it was mostly because Hailey had gotten accepted to some University or something, but it was still the happiest day of Tootie's life. Hailey moved out of Dimmsdale. That was great. It was even _perfect_.

But then, everything else in Tootie's life had changed. Vicky had decided to start her own babysitting service. And Tootie hated this.

Tootie understood why, though. Their parents had been punishing Vicky ever since she was nine-years-old, and so she wanted to buy things for herself, since their parents obviously didn't think that she deserved anything, even something _necessary_ like food. They told Vicky that if she wants something, she's going to have to get a job, and buy it herself.

But Tootie thought that she was going to _lose_ Vicky, and that Vicky would push Tootie away from her. Now it was Vicky who was babysitting, and she would spend less time at home. Maybe it was also because Vicky didn't _want_ to spend time at home. Their parents have been afraid of Vicky, ever since the night of Tootie's second birthday, when Vicky was nine-years-old.

Everything just went from bad to _worse_ , when Vicky had started being mean to Tootie, too. But Tootie knew why Vicky was acting this way. Tootie knew that it was because Vicky was gullible enough to believe Hailey's lies. It certainly didn't help that their parents didn't care about Vicky. They had apparently lost their adorable and kind first daughter when Hailey told them that Vicky had destroyed their belongings, just because she was feeling angry and jealous, and because Vicky had apparently hated Tootie. And Vicky was introduced to Timmy Turner when he called her to babysit him. Vicky was fourteen-years-old when she had met him for the very first time.

People always assume that Vicky is the worst babysitter ever, but it's actually Hailey Drew who is the _real_ worst babysitter ever. Rachael Drew is unfortunately Hailey's cousin, and Rachael is _also_ extremely cruel, violent, and vicious, just like Hailey. Tootie and Vicky had unfortunately met Rachael Drew, a few times when Hailey was babysitting them.

With Rachael's help, she and Hailey put Vicky into a coma for a few months, and Hailey had explained to her parents that she made Vicky go to a military school, to help get rid of Vicky's supposedly rebellious and miscreant ways. That was just a lie. Two of Hailey's talents are deceiving people, and convincing people to believe her. It worked for Vicky, and it also worked for Vicky's and Tootie's parents. And whenever Vicky was in a coma, Tootie thought that Vicky was going to die. Thank goodness Vicky had surprisingly woken up each time that she was in a coma. The only two people who never found out that Vicky was in a coma were her own parents.

"Maybe if you _actually_ cared about me, you would remember my _real_ age!" The four-year-old Tootie said to Hailey.

"Wow! You are so _extremely_ stupid!" Hailey said to the child.

"Tootie? Tootie? Miss Tootie?" Tootie suddenly heard someone call out her name a few times, so she quickly opens her eyes, and then, she stares at her teacher, Mr. Kresswick.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Tootie inquires timidly, as she quickly starts biting her bottom lip gently, and she wishes that she didn't have to start thinking about the woman who had stolen Vicky's childhood, and five years of Tootie's childhood.

"It's time for you to go, Tootie. The school day is over now," Mr. Kresswick says. "Is everything alright?"

"I-I'm s-sorry… I-I was, ummm, thinking about my sister… Vicky."

"Ah, yes. How is she feeling right now?"

"Honestly? She's feeling sad right now. Our parents forgot her birthday yet again, as they always do."

"Well, uhh, you missed out on receiving your partner for the group project. Your partner's name is…" Mr. Kresswick starts to say.

 _Oh, no… That perfect little witch is in my class! He better not partner me up with HER!_ Tootie thinks.

"Chloe Carmichael!" Mr. Kresswick says.

"NOOOOOO!" Tootie screams.

"…I'm sorry, Tootie, but changing partners is not allowed for this project. You're going to have to get along with her."

" _Yeah, right_!" Tootie says. She scowls, as she continues looking at Mr. Kresswick.

And then, Tootie quickly realizes that this is the _second_ time that she had said something that Vicky says. "Oops… Hehe… I mean, sure, Mr. Kresswick! I'll become _great_ friends with Chloe Carmichael," Tootie says, faking a smile that Vicky usually puts on whenever she is talking to her charge's parents.

"Alright! Great!" Mr. Kresswick smiles at Tootie. "I hope that you'll have a great day today, Tootie!"

Tootie continues fake smiling at Mr. Kresswick, as she quickly walks out of the classroom, and then, she grabs her iPhone. She checks for new messages, or missed calls, but there is nothing new right now. Tootie sighs deeply. _What the_ _ **heck**_ _is Vicky doing right now?! I need her right now…_ _ **Shockingly**_ _…_ Tootie thinks to herself, as she quickly starts walking towards the front entrance of Dimmsdale High School. Unfortunately, that blonde little she-demon is standing in front of Tootie right now.

"Hi, Tootie! I'm so looking forward to working with you for this project for our English class!" Chloe says, with a bright smile that annoys Tootie extremely much.

"And I'm so looking forward to getting the _heck_ away from you!" Tootie says.

"Well. That wasn't very nice," Chloe says.

"Stealing Timmy away from me isn't very nice either, you know!"

"…What are you talking about, Tootie? I'm not… stealing him away from you. I don't even love him. We're just friends! I honestly don't think that Timmy will ever love me anyways," Chloe says to Tootie.

"… _Yet_ … You keep spending time with him, and someday, you're going to fall in love with him! And stay away from me, you evil she-demon!"

"…I'm not a demon, Tootie. Or a she-demon. Look, I know that you're in love with Timmy. He told me all about it," Chloe says.

 _Great. So, they were probably laughing about me to each other, when they were alone,_ Tootie thinks.

Chloe smiles at Tootie again. "I think it is very sweet and cute that you are in love with him!" Chloe says.

"You _might_ have won everyone else with your fake niceness act, but you _**won't**_ ever be winning me over! I'm onto you, sister! Stay away from Timmy Turner!" Tootie says, and then, she quickly starts walking out of the front entrance door, which is already open right now.

Chloe sighs deeply. "Well, I'm _definitely_ feeling insecure right now…" She starts walking out of the door, too, because she has a job interview to go to in twenty minutes from now with someone named Vicky.


End file.
